Simple and Clean
by articcat621
Summary: Snippet's of the gang throughout their journey. I don't own KH, but I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I just thought it'd be interesting to see Kingdom Hearts strictly from Sora's person. This will jump from scene to scene, wherever my Muse strikes! Anything you recognize, obviously doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sora glanced at Kairi, smiling. She was so beautiful.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Riku said, giving him a light shove.

Sora blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Riku laughed. "You can't fool me Sora. But don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

"There is no secret!" Sora protested.

Riku leaned in close. "I know you want to share the fruit with Kairi. You would only want to do that for one reason, which is you like her." He grinned in triumph when a light blush spread over Sora's face.

"What- I, umm, don't know what you're talking about." He protested, scratching his neck absentmindedly.

Riku shrugged. "Fine, but if you don't make a move soon, I will."

Sora shook his head. "No! You can't do that."

Riku laughed, "Then get moving."

Sora kicked at the sand. They would be leaving soon, to find other worlds. He wondered what they would find, or who they would find.

Would they ever be able to return to their little island again? Sora found he felt indifferent to care. He loved his parents and friends, but if Riku and Kairi were with him, he didn't think he'd come back. Not when there was so much to explore. There was so much to learn out there.

Kairi bounced on her heels, staring out into the sunset. "I can't wait to go!" She exclaimed. "Just think of the adventure we'll have."

Sora smiled as he watched her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he knew. And he had a crush on her since she came to their little island.

Kairi didn't know where she came from, so that gave her this air of mystery. Maybe they would find her hometown, and find out some answers about her mysterious past.

Together, the three of them would partake on the greatest adventure of all time.

Sora smiled. Tomorrow would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora bent over panting. He looked at the keyblade, then dropped it. He still couldn't believe he was the "chosen one." He was supposed to defeat the Heartless with this weapon. He was taken from his world, and was now expected to come to the defense of so many others?

He needed time. This was all happening too quickly. He glanced at the keyblade, and picked it back up, giving it a swing. He fought well with it, better than any training session he had with Riku.

Maybe the keyblade did all the work? Or maybe it unlocked his potential? Either way, he had just defeated a giant knight. Or a heartless. Or whatever the heck it was.

He turned to the other two guys he had fought with. They had been watching the keyblade.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked, unsure as to what their motives could be.

The both nodded, smiles on their faces.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said. Yuffie nodded in agreement.

Sora took a deep breath. Why was everyone after him all of a sudden?

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." One of the guys suggested.

Sora contemplated it. Maybe he should. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..."

"Of course!" The other one piped up, causing Sora to look up. He felt a small burst of hope in his chest. Maybe he'd be able to find them. He hoped they were okay.

"Are you sure?" Sora heard one of the men whisper.

The other shrugged. "Who knows. But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."

Did Sora want to go with him? He knew it was the logical thing, but he was holding himself back. He didn't know any of these people! He didn't even know where he was!

Leon stepped forward. "Sora, go with them."

"Especially if you want to find your friends," Yuffie added.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered sadly, staring at his feet.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" The short one said.

Sora looked at him confused.

"No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" He said.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The taller one added.

"This boat runs on happy faces," the short one said.

"Happy?" Sora asked sadly.

The short one nodded.

Sora put on th cheesiest smile he could think of, and showed it to them. The two of them burst out laughing, and soon, Sora was laughing with them.

"That's one funny face!" The tall one said between laughs.

Sora grinned. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

The short one put his hand forward. "Donald Duck." The tall one put his hand on top. "Names Goofy." Sora smiled, placing his hand on top of theirs. "I'm Sora."

"All for one, one for all!" Goofy shouted.


End file.
